Is this actually so bad?
by Rya Black
Summary: After an accident in Potions, Draco and Hermione are forced to work together in... wait, what? Is this my script? Taking care of a baby.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do certainly NOT own Harry Potter, the honour is entirely JKR´s -sniff, sniff, sob-.

Hermione`s POV

 **Chapter 1: A Potions Accident**

I ran into the Potions class just before Snape did.

"Okay, class. The pairs for today will be:Blaise Zabini, Ronald Weasley and Pansy Parkinson, next: Lavender Brown,Gregory Goyle and Ernie MacMillan, third: Vincent Crabbe, Michael Corner and Neville Longbottom, last: Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. You wil be preparing the Aging Potion, page 245 in your Advenced Potions Book year 7. Please read _carefully_ and I am referring to _you,_ Longbottom. You may start."

I went to get the cauldron, Harry the ingredients and Malfoy... well to put his feet on the table. It is Mafoy, so what would you expect from him anyway?!

 _ **ZBANG!**_

 _ **POOF!**_

 _ **WEAAAHHHH!**_

I saw that Harry had tripped and spilled ingredients from the cupbards all over the place. There was also Lavender holding a baby and I could not see Harry anywhere. Then realization hit me like a wrecking ball.

"When Harry tripped over the cupboard, he mixed the dragon blood from his arms with the Cornish Pixie Dust, which are both crucial ingredients in creating the De-Aging Potion so the baby is Harry. Wait what did I just say? Is that really my best friend?"

"Yes, Granger. Always the know-it-all, I see."

"Just drop it Malfoy, will you?" I said obviously frustrated by the situation." Professor, it takes 4 months to brew the antidote and... wait who´s the second baby?

"Miss Parkinson was unfortunate and was nearest to Mr Potter when he fell. And I suppose you were going to ask about what you are going to do with two babies? The teams will work together untill I have prepared the antidote and live in the Room of Requirement. Class dissmised."

 **A/N:Hi! This is my first Fanfic and it was pretty short, but I promise that in time they WILL get better and longer. Also, I would appreciate any reviews, but I`m not forcing you to write them or something. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Me: Ronald, do I own Harry Potter?

Ron: In your dreams!

Me: Exactly my point...(wailing).

Hermione´s POV

 **Chapter 2: A woman of many talents...**

As they exited the classroom I burst out:

˝Malfoy how am I going to take care of a 4 months old baby, not neglect any Prefect responsabilities, get extra credit for, like , all the classes _**and**_ do homework!˝

I broke into a huge amount of swear words from both wizarding and muggle worlds, in every language I knew, which, mind you, are quite a lot.

˝Wow, Granger, I nver knew you were talented in _**that**_ field. You truly are a woman of many talents!˝ he said as he broke into uncontrollable laughter.

˝You´re laughing! Laughing!How dare you laugh at my talents you stupid little pureblood git!˝ I screamed and slapped him hard across the face, my tiny hand leaving a red mark on his pale cheek.

˝What did you say?˝ Malfoy asked on a dangerously low tone. I, however, didn´t get the hint , as you probably wouldn´t after seven years of Harry and Ron and mortally perilous adventures, and went on in my anger.

˝Oh, so you are not only stupid, but deaf too. I said **DON´T YOU DARE LAUGH AT MY TALENTS YOU STUPID LITTLE PUREBLOOD GIT!˝**

Ermmm...˝ Ron started warily,not willing to face my full-on rage, ˝You... ermm..forgot something in class .˝ He nodded towards Lavender , who was holding baby Harry in her arms.

I hurried and took Harry out of her arms.

˝Oh, hello there little one. How are you?˝ I half cooed half said.

I sang a lullaby and he fell asleep. He looked like a little angel .

˝ Let´s take him to Dumbledore´s ˝ I said.

Draco nodded and took off in front of me to divide the crowd so that I could pass with little Harry.

 **Author´s Note: Hey guys! I´d like to thank the people who reviewed. Also I would like to say that I worked harder on this chapter and I think it is a little longer. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don´t own Harry Potter? Capito( Understood)?

 **Chapter 3: The Truce and Dumbledore´s plan**

˝Good morning Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger. Great to see you two!˝ the Headmaster said, with the usual twinkle in his eyes. I step out of Draco´s shadow and he sees baby Harry. His jaw drops and he asks:

˝ Miss Granger, may I ask when did you get pregnant, give birth and raise this baby without my knowledge, and with Mr. Malfoy as well? Because this would be quite a story to hear.˝he said, now massaging the bridge of his nose in distress.

Draco explains the situation and Dumbledore listens intently and once Draco is finished,tells us:

˝So, I understand that Ms. Parkinson, Mr. Wealsey and Mr. Zabini are in a similar situation and Professor Snape told you that you will be living in the Room of Requirement together for the next 4 months.˝

˝Please speak a bit quieter, Harry is sleeping.˝ I said before controlling myself. I couldn´t stop my mother instincts kicking in. Both males looked at eachother and then at me incredulously. The famous bookworm Hermione Granger just told the Hogwarts´ Headmaster to speak a bit quieter, because a baby was sleeping. Albus Dumbledore´s face broke into a huge grin, while Draco´s looked simply flabbergasted.

˝If that just happened,˝, Draco started, ˝then the world´s about to end!˝

˝Shushh! If you wake him up, Draco Malfoy, you will go through hell!˝ I yelled quietly, and yes that´s possible, but then seen Harry slightly stirring and went back to rocking him while humming a nice song silently. Once he was sleeping soundly again, I glared at Draco, but my supposedly glare ended up being something like an annoyed look-not-really-glare.

˝ Headmaster, please excuse us, but we need to get going. The Room of Requirement is quite far away and the journey will last even longer with Harry. Plus, I suppose Blaise and Ron would like to speak to you too. Good evening, Professor.˝

After he spoke to the other 2 students, Albus Dumbledore called McGonagall into his office and told her:

˝Minerva, I suppose you heard about Mr. Potter´s accident in Potions, right?˝

˝Of course, Albus, how could I not? The whole school is exploding with gossip and possible scenarios for the event.˝

˝Well, Minnie, I was thinking about how to turn the whole situation to our side to promote House Unity, and save Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger and this whole school from the past´s demons. How about we try make Draco and Hermione fall in love to promote all this?

˝ Albus, so you suggest we meddle with those students´ love lives and possibly change the future?˝

˝Exactly, Minerva. Are you in?˝

˝No, Albus. No ,no and hmmmm...NO!˝

And with that she stormed out of his office, leaving him to sigh to himself. She wouldn´t stop him.

 **Author´s note: Hope you liked it! I really made an effort to publish this story today waking up at 7 o´clock. Also please review! Bye and thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I doughnut own Harry Potter.

 **Chapter 4: Female anatomy and dirty nappies**

After we got to the Room of Requirement, Harry started crying( and when I say crying, I mean screaming his lungs out, bawling his brains etc. etc. you got the idea) rather loudly and after a few seconds of intense thinking,as intense as one can think with a baby screaming and another baby telling you that you´re supposed to be the most brilliant witch of our age and to think of what we can do, an idea dawned over me:

˝ He´s hungry. We need a kitchen. Room, we need a kitchen **,** please.˝ I was starting to lose my patience after a whole minute , so I just yelled at it, and , believe me, over Harry´s screams it was quite a perfomance. It quickly gave us a kitchen after thatand I ran to it like my life depended on it. Well, at least my ears and mental sanity did.

˝Granger, just a teeney tiny question. Ermmm... How do you feed a baby?˝

˝Malfoy, are you usually that dumb? Or that useless? I am not saying that I expected so much more of you, because I would be lying, but really?! Oh, for godness´ sake!˝ I was not far from crying in desperation. Seems like I´ll be taking care of this baby myself. Unless...

˝Malfoy, look at me. I will feed him and _**DO**_ pay attention, ´cause next time you´ll be feeding him and I´m pretty sure you don´t want to be responsible for the death of the saviour of the wizarding world, right?˝she said with a fake innocent expression which Draco bought anyway.

˝ This hurt me here, Granger, right here. How could you think I would do anything to hurt my enemy?!˝ he said with his hand on his chest, feigning hurt.

˝Well Malfoy, I´m not sure how an empty space can hurt, but my only regret is that it didn´t deflate that swelling ego of yours. Really, I don´t understand how can you get through the door with that huge thing around you.˝

She handed him the bottle and took the baby from his arms.

˝Now, hand me that bottle and watch _**CAREFULLY**_ , unless you want to get the wrong end of my wand. I suppose you heard about that Bat-Bogey hex of mine, I do it quite well, if I say so myself. I think your pal Goyle experienced it once...˝ she said with another feigned expression, this time it was thoughtfulness, while trailing off purpousefully.

˝Alright, alright, now start feeding him, I think he will begin to cry again soon.˝

 **Author´s note: Hey guys! I´m really sorry for not updating, but I had 6 tests to study for and I was sick for a week and we got exchange students from France and many more an I really couldn´t find the time. I also really missed writing too.**

 **By the way, I am searching for a Beta Reader. I am, after all, only 13 and not a native english for reading and please review! I will also update The Triple Trouble asap. Kisses, Mxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don´t own the-boy-who-just-wouldn´t-die and co.

Draco´s POV

 **Chapter 5: In which Hermione discovers Draco´s loving side**

I watched silently as Hermione rocked Harry and hummed a tune he didn´t quite recognize, and sat herself down on one of the fluffy armchairs the Room provided, this time bothering to read her thoughts not wanting to be screamed at, _**again**_.

I looked at her dazedly, wondering how could someone be attractive while feeding a baby. Cute (don´t let my father hear the fact that I actually used the word ˝cute˝, I mean _**ewww**_ ) yes, but not attractive. She looked like an angel,and a beautiful angel for one. She had grown and filled out during summer. The once bushy hair was now falling in shiny brown ringlets down her back and chest. He thought she had been at the seaside for the holidays, since it was a very light brown, almost blond, with highlights of a blond almost as light as his. Almost. He had a reputation to maintain now, didn´t he? She had pale porcelain skin though, she did not seem tanned. Her eyes were brown with ochre portions, and one eye seemed far lighter than the other, weirdly. She was smiling and her teeth weren´t bucked anymore. Apparently, Pomfrey fixed that after he´d cursed them, back in third year. Her body had fuller curves and she was skinny.

˝ Malfoy, we will be living with eachother for another 4 months, would you m ind calling me Hermione? ˝

˝Well, no, but if you call me Draco. You calling me Malfoy, just makes me feel as though I am talking to Potty and Weasel. ˝

˝Alright, now can you hold Harry till I go to the bathroom? I really need to and cannot hold it anymore.

˝Fine, give him here.˝ I took the little baby and cradled him in my arms. Harry grabbed his shirt with one hand and sucked on his thumb with the other, while Draco couldn´t help, but to smile at the little being in his arms. He just seemed so tiny, so fragile in comparison to his well-muscled arms. When I lifted my gaze, I saw Hermione grinning at me from the door frame.

˝Don´t worry, I won´t tell anyone about Draco Malfoy´s _**soft side.**_ ˝ she said and re-entered the bathroom.

 **Author´s notes: Hey guys! Hope this chapter is longer, I really worked hard on it. Also please send me an email if you want to be my Beta reader. The adress is marietheodooo2000 . Also send me some of your ideas with whom should I couple Ginny, Blaise or Neville. Please review and thanks for reading! Love, Mxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: For the umpteenth time: I do not own Harry Potter.

Draco: No, you do not. Even Crabbe could get that one, love.

Me: Shut up, or I will kill you off this very chapter.

Draco´s POV

 **Chapter 6: In which Hermione meets Blaise and Draco( though he´ll never admit it) gets**

 **JEALOUS!**

Half an hour later, when Hermione had just finished teaching Draco how to burp a baby, the Room´s door opened announcing the presence of a newcomer. A dark, handsome boy holding a wailing baby and a baby bag, followed closely by another red-headed one carrying a folded pram and what looked like 2 trunks one atop the other. One would recognize them as Blaise Zabini, the right hand and best friend of Draco Malfoy, also a third of the Silver Trio containing Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Theodore (Teddy) Nott. The other one was known as Ronald (Ron, for his friends) Weasley, best friend of the-boy-who-lived, third of the very Gryffindor Golden Trio containing **( author´s note: sorry for reapeating, I just couldn´t find another word)** : Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, brother to Ginny The Fury Weasley and infamous red-head **,** obviously.

˝Drake, mate, help me calm Pansy down. She´s like a bloody banshee!˝ Blaise screamed in desperation. ˝ She´s been bawling her brains out since you first left for Duumbledore´s.˝

˝Draco, hold.˝Hermione said, handing me Harry over. ˝Zabini, give her here.˝ she took Pansy carefully in her arms and started rocking her and walking through the room. ˝You shout it out,but I can´t hear a word you say, I´m talking loud, not saying much.I´m criticized, but all your bullets ricochet, you shoot me down, but I get up.˝ she sang silently while rocking the now, Pansy wasn´t crying anymore, but more like muttering silently along with the lines. ˝I´m bullet proof, nothing to lose, fire away, fire away. Ricochet,you take your aim,fire away, fire away. You shoot me down, but I won´t fall, I am titanium. You shoot me down, but I won´t fall, I am titanium. Cut me down, but it is you who´ll have further to fall, ghost town and haunted love.˝

And that very moment Draco saw the pain that this girl had gone through, as petite and careless as she seemed. Though he sometimes saw her more tired some mornings, he just thought she had some _**activities**_ going on. But now he recognized the signals. The fact that she could not stand with her back at people, prefering, instead, to stay with her back at walls. She always checked her food with a wandless spell before eating it, probably for any traces of pison or dark magic. The times when her breathing acccelerated, her heart-beat increased and she looked blank for a few minutes, pale. She was having flash-backs and she had nightmares. A lot of them. She screamed and kicked and was absolutely terrified. He observed those things in their Heads´ Dormitory, but had never put piece to piece together. Now he understood. And he planned to help her.

˝Thanks,Hermione, now I know whom to go to when she cries. She seems to adore you.˝ Blaise pointed to the little girl who was now patting Hermione´s hand with one of her own chubby ones, while the other one was wrapped tightly around one of the older girl´s honey-coloured curls. Blaise smiled charmingly at Hermione and bent his neck to kiss Hermione´s cheek, who blushed bright red at his ministrations.

Draco felt a wave of a _**something**_ , coursing, flowing through him, making him feel the need to divide the two who were now whispering together like some kind of lovers.

˝Ermm... what about we go annddd EAT something?˝ I asked and they both nodded and we all headed to the Great Hall.

 **Author´s Notes: Hey guys! This chapter was SIGNIFICANTLY longer and I really worked hard on it. Also I hope you remarked that I published this faster. I hereby decline myself any rights over the song Titanium. It´s rightful owners are Sia and David Guetta, not ME! If you want to send me any of your ideas for this fic, send them on my email( for it, check author´s notes from the previous chapters 4 and 5). Also, again Blaise and Ginny or Neville and Ginny? Thanks for reading and please review! Love, Mxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and co.

Author´s Notes: This chapter will be half in Hermione´s POV, half in Draco´s POV.

 **Chapter 7: In which Draco gets a letter and cold feet**

Four days later, after the green-eyed monster showed his face in Draco, the former got a letter from his very angry father. Very angry indeed.

 _Draco,_

 _I am very disappointed in you, very disappointed indeed. To asscociate yourself with that... Mudblood! How dare you disgrace and drag the name of Malfoy through the mud by befriending a filthy, dirty, disgraceful to our race Mudblood and also friend of Potter´s. The person who killed one of the most incredible wizard of all the times, The Dark Lord, and sent your father and uncle Rodolphus into Azkaban. And she helped him, the filthy slag, she helped Potter. I, as your Head of House, order you to cut all of your ties with her. But because you have to take care of that little bastard, Potter, now that his incompetence has brought him almost helpless._

 _Also, please inform Blaise of the same things, although from his own father who is unfortunately, unable to write his son himself since he lost the privilege of sending letters due to misbehaiviour._

 _Your Father,_

 _Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_

Draco read the letter twice and then the trance and general state of happiness broke. He then remembered: he was a Pureblood. He did not associate with anything lower that a Half-blood, Mudblood not even considerd in the affair, no matter their title. Not even the Most Brilliant Witch of their Age. And he was going to act on it.

 _Two days of insulting and ignoring her later..._

Hermione´s POV

I didn´t know what had gotten into Draco lately. There weren´t any times when I´d find him asleep with Harry on the couch after Quidditch practice, or chatting lightly and laughing with Blaise at the kitchen table while drinking coffee,or even talking to her without adressing her as ˝Mudblood˝. It hurt at first, having used to him being nice and sweet to her and Harry, but then she got used to it again and she thought it had been a mistake getting used to the nice Draco Malfoy. She was now calling him ˝Malfoy˝ or ˝ferrety-thing˝, but nothing worse, she was just too hurt by ˝Mudblood˝ to respond otherwise. She did still have Blaise and Ron and little Pansy( she was soooo cute and easy to love) and Harry.

Now she as having nightmares every night, and Blaise would come to comfort her every now and then. She was growing quite attached to the charming, dark Slytherin. He was always there for her, helping her and even choosing her over Draco when he first called her a ˝Mudblood˝two days ago. He had moved in her room together with Pansy so they did shifts every night when the little ones woke up. IF Draco was in any way disturbed by this arrangement, he didn´t show it. He was just grateful not to have to wake up. Also, Hermione slept better with Blaise in her room, actually managing to catch some sleep inbetween shifts and nightmares.

She went into the kitchen to fetch herself a hot cocoa mug and saw an already opened letter adressed to Mr. Draco Abraxas Malfoy 2nd. As she read the lines written in an elegant and arrogant way by Lucius Malfoy, she understood Draco´s sudden change of heart.

 **Author´s Notes: Hi, guys! I really tried with this chapter, but I didn´t have much inspiration. First of all for your questions:**

 **-No, for the Blaise-Hermione shippers this is not going to happen in this story**

 **-No, Hermione and Draco will not become an item in the next 2 chapters, but afterwards**

 **Okay so hope you enjoyed and please review! Kisses, Mxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: You know, I'm kinda' sick of saying this, but here we go again: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!

 **Chapter 8: You know, I'm sorry...**

Hermione's POV

Hermione was sitting on the huge plush sofa of their shared Common Room, hugging baby Harry to herself while humming a soft tune to herself. Putting the now 3-month-old sleeping infant down, she went and grabbed her music sheets and started outlining a song and scribbling down some lyrics.

 _When we were young, all things were new_

 _You'd we were young, all things were new_

 _The rising sun, the morning dew._

 _Through you, I saw the ocean first,_

 _From stormy eyes, I saw the surf._

 _I tasted summer on your lips_

 _The flavour of the brackish mist_

 _That lingered on for days and years_

 _That veil of time was thin and sheer._

 _When we were young the summer months_

 _Seemed everlasting, endless once._

 _Heated asphalt, mosquito'ed creeks_

 _We dipped our toes to beat the heat._

 _When we were young, immortal then_

 _I never thought there'd be an end..._

 _I never thought I'd move away_

 _I never dreamt you wouldn't stay..._

 _I never thought when we were young_

 _Your final song would go unsung,_

 _I never thought there'd come a day_

 _Your final words- you'd never say._

 _When we were young_

 _When we_

 _Were young_

 _When_

 _We_

 _Were_

 _Young_

 _I never thought_

 _You'd die._

By the time she was finished with her song, tears were silently streaming down her face. It was that way of crying: the person had long since accepted what had happened, yet it still hurt like hell. _Hopeless._ And while on the outside neither Hermione nor her tears weren't making a sound, on the inside she was screaming at herself, the sound was reverberating in her ears:

 _" It just had to be him, didn't it? He was innocent, barely 13 years old! A child, a f*cking child! He had a future, a whole life in front of him! And it was my fault... If I hadn't hesitated, if I had killed Bellatrix when I had the chance he would still be here. In school, meeting his friends, doing homework!"_

After all the crying she did, she fell into a fitful sleep, hoping to be rid of the memories, only to have a flashback of _that_ night.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **She heard a loud bang and, after putting on a robe, descended to the ground floor... Where she was greeted by a sight that ripped an ear-splitting scream from her throat: her parents and little brother magically bound and silenced, while Antonin Dolohov, Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange each tortured one of them. Maniacally laughing, Bellatrix asked:**

 **"Like what you see, Mudblood? We'll have them like that blood traitor Longbottom's parents in no time, don't you think?" she cackled evilly.**

 **Hermione didn't think anything other than "** _ **Accio wand!"**_ **and her wish was granted,** **her wand flew into her hand and she pointed it at Bellatrix the "Sectumsempra" curse on her lips. But then she hesitated. And that second's hesitation had cost her brother, her sweet, loving, little brother, his life. Bellatrix felt the wand whizzing soundlessly past her ear, turned around and screamed the Killing curse at her brother. She watched as his now lifeless body fell to the floor with a _thump_.**

 **It was her fault. If she hadn't hesitated Bellatrix would be dead, not her baby brother. But it would have been the first time she killed somebody.**

 **END FLASHBACK**

Hermione fell asleep with the flashback haunting her and a tear-streaked face.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Hey guys, this is a new chapter and as you see, I _AM_ trying to make the chapters longer, but it's a pretty long phase of transition. I hope you liked it and please review. Also, check out lun27's story " She's Clueless" it's really good and lun27 gave me a lot of feedback on how to make my story better(which I have been trying to follow). By the way, review if you liked it and if you have any suggestions for the story don't be shy, just PM me. Kisses, Rya.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Me: I don't own Harry Potter. Deal with it!

Hermione: See children, this a prime example of...

Me: Oh will you just shut up?!

 **Chapter 9: Memories...**

Draco's POV

I entered the Common Room at about 11 pm, expecting Hermione and Harry to have already gone to bed as usual. I had lately taken to coming home as late as I could, as not to be confronted with the sad look on Hermione's face, or how Harry cried and stretched his little arms out for me to pick him up whenever he saw me. The letter from my father had saddened me, but I knew I had to follow his orders, otherwise, the other Slytherins would talk to their parents and ultimately the news would reach my father.

I also knew that even though my father no longer followed the ways The Dark Lord imposed, he still loathed any human being he considered to be beneath him, unpure, one that did not deserve to possess magical powers. But what his father had also noticed was the power Hermione possessed. It was over any standards. Before leaving for school his first year, his parents had taught him a spell that would allow him to see a person's aura. An aura was the main hint to a wizard or witches' magical prowess. The spell he had been taught lasted a whole day, so all he had to do to evaluate the kids' in his year's power was to look at them. All the kids he looked at were pretty average, from an almost inexistent aura to a very slight one. Until a petite, bushy-haired witch burst inside the compartment, he was sharing with Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, Theo and Pansy to ask if anyone had seen a toad. The air surrounding her aura was nearly bursting with tension. He couldn't help but frown at the blinding light coming from her. That day he wrote to his parents to tell them about the witch, Hermione Jean Granger, as he found out at the Sorting, had been sorted into Gryffindor and her aura was, in his own words, ''Bloody blinding''. For the rest of his year, he kept his parents updated on the brilliant girl, until the summer before his second year. His father had first had the chance to witness Hermione's power, aura and, well... the general unstoppable nature-like force that was Hermione Granger(Draco thought with a grin), at Flourish and Blotts in August of his second year. Even though his father acted like a first-class jerk when he met her, insulted her parents and herself, Draco could see that he was shocked, despite the weekly updates he sent him while at Hogwarts.

As they reached home, his father told him that he would start to notice witches in a year's time. But he should never mess with Hermione Granger. While his magic was very powerful, a duel between the two of them was a no-no, no matter the circumstances.

He entered the living room and he was surprised to find Hermione with Harry sleeping on her chest, crying in her sleep. He couldn't stop himself, so he took out his wand and whispered: ''Legillimens!''

He was thrown into a colourful world where he and another small boy played happily in the grass while a woman with warm brown eyes and brown hair pulled up into a messy bun wearing an oversized t-shirt and a man with honey-blond hair, blue eyes and a happy smile watched them with happy expressions. He was sucked into another memory where he was holding a little boy's hand while riding a muggle contraption their Muggle Studies teacher called a bicycle. They were laughing and screaming as they rode downhill. But then he saw a memory... probably the memory she was dreaming of right now.

As he emerged from her memories, he saw her staring at him with an angry expression on her face.

'' So, Malfoy, did you enjoy browsing through my **_private_** memories without my permission? I assume it was very informative, wasn't it now?'' she said, and the sarcasm she used could literally cut through him.

She then stood up with baby Harry and left for her bedroom, slamming her door after her.

 **Author's note: Sorry it took me so long to post this, you guys, but I literally had no time to myself these days. You know how I got to post this? I got gastritis and a really bad stomach flu that's been circling around in my school and I got really sick today so I had to be picked up by my dad. So I barely had time today to finish this. Sorry again, thanks for reading and pretty please with a cherry on top review. Kisses, Rya**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Or do I? *dramatic music playing in the background* No I don't...

Author's note:! **THIS IS IMPORTANT SO READ IT!** **Guys, I love you lot so much, but, as an aspiring writer, I NEED SOME BLOODY FEEDBACK! There are some of you who have been reviewing since the beginning, for example, lun27 and choclover(who is a guest reviewer, but has been SO dedicated, thank you so much! I think it was chapter 9 when I was thinking about giving up and putting this story up for adoption, but then your review came in and I was like ''If at least one of my readers thinks like this, then there is no effing way I'm stopping until this story is completed.'' So, if you like this, then you should thank choclover). Look, it was really demoralizing this last seven chapters. No new followers, or people who fav this, I can deal with, but no new reviews for seven chapters? I was thinking that you didn't like it anymore, and I was(and am) giving my best in those, no matter how tiny they seem, chapters. I know, this may seem pretty drastic, but, after this chapter, I expect at least 8 new reviews before I update a new chapter. Really, it may sound a lot, but there are nineteen followers and quite a few other people who read this regularly, so it's really not that much. Now, I'd like to say thank you and let's get onto the chapter.**

 **Chapter 10: You know, I'm sorry...(PART II)**

Hermione's POV

'How dare he! He took advantage of the fact that I was sleeping to riffle freely through my memories, which are MINE! He... he saw it.' At that point, her knees buckled and she crumbled to the floor, sobbing and screaming. Baby Harry started crying silently, sensing the distress the woman he probably considered a mother was feeling. Then Draco started pounding on the door.

"Granger! Granger! Dammit Hermione, open the f*cking door! Let me in!" his voice broke. "Alohomora!"

* * *

Draco's POV

After I opened the door, I saw Hermione curled up in a ball on the floor, sobbing her heart out. I picked her up and laid her down on the bed. Afterwards, I picked Harry up and rocked him gently to sleep. I mechanically did all that, not wanting to think of the consequences of what I'd done yet. Not just yet. Now, what I, Hermione and Harry needed was rest and, afterwards, some food. He blinked heavily and was swept up in sleep.

* * *

Blaise's POV

Pansy Parkinson as a baby is a nerve-wracking experience. That's what I and Weasel found out our first day. Believe me that if I say that I didn't hate Potter 'til two weeks ago, I certainly do now. If that idiot wasn't as clumsy as Longbottom and hadn't tripped, we wouldn't have been in this mess in the first place.

So here I am, running around the Hogwarts grounds bouncing a baby that's screaming its (and my) head off. What happened to the charming ladies' man, you may ask yourself? I'll tell you what: Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson happened.

"Pansy, please! Just stop crying! I'll give you anything you want, please!" I said desperately and lifted her up as to start shaking her.

"No! Zabini, don't!" a female voice shouted from behind me.

A girl with flowing red hair came up to me, took the baby and started rocking her gently while humming a tune. A lullaby, I realized. Pansy's heart-breaking wails quieted down to soft cries, then soft cooing noises.

"You can't shake a baby, it will hurt them and maybe even kill them," she said softly while looking affectionately at Pansy.

"Did you hear her before? Imagine listening to her wailing like that for three hours on end. You will probably understand after the first 45 minutes." I said, with a half-mocking- half I'm-going-mad grin. "By the way, do I happen to know you, my saviour?"

"Either you are very unobservant, rather dumb or that baby is driving you up the wall..." she said, a fake-thoughtful look on her face. "My best guess is a combination of the three." she added, a smile slowly working its way up to her eyes.

'She has gorgeous eyes. A combination of blue with the tiniest bit of green and grey. And her smile is so captivating, so warm and...' I trailed off, lost in my thoughts.

"I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasley."

"Oh, Weaslette. I'm going to ask you how you found me and even more important why?" I ask, my voice flat.

"Oh, Ron sent me. He was feeling bad for you, having to run around the castle grounds at 10 pm and knew you wouldn't be able to handle a baby on your own the whole night so he asked me to at least get her to quiet down before bedtime."

"Well, Weasel can be civil. Thanks" I said, with a small smile.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I assure you that since last chapter my ownership of Harry Potter is the same. Inexistent.

Chapter 11: Consequences

Hermione's POV

I woke up for the first time in about two months feeling refreshed. No baby crying, no helpless Blaise waking me up because a baby was crying, I wasn't crying. Score! Wait... if no baby was crying and I wasn't crying then something was seriously wrong. I cautiously opened my eyes and was greeted with the sight of a sleeping, half-naked Draco Malfoy with a baby on his chest and a half-full bottle of milk in one hand. He was snoring lightly, the other hand resting protectively on the baby's back. The baby was looking at me and smiling a cute, toothless grin, his emerald green eyes sparkling. He was wearing a cute little onesie with the words: " I love my family" on it, his tuft of black hair sticking out in every direction and defying gravity. The sight was so endearing! But then I remembered what happened last night. He had used Legillimency on me without my consent. That is basically rape. He had seen it. But then that had also helped me sleep. He brought some happy memories of my family to surface, memories that I actually forgot I even had. After erasing my parents' memories last summer I just didn't didn't want to think about them anymore. I had to concentrate on keeping Harry and Ron alive, finding Horcruxes and translating "Tales of Beedle the Bard" from Runes into English. I am Hermione Granger, but I'm not God. But I remember one night I did...

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

The night was black and starless, heavy clouds hanging above the sky. Ron had left 4 days ago and Harry was treating me like a porcelain doll and I was desperate to escape the stuffy air in the tent. We were in the Forest of Dean. Seven years ago I went camping with my family here. We were supposed to go the summer of my sixth year at Hogwarts, but then Bellatrix-Bloody-Lestrange killed my little brother. My parents hated me afterwards, for letting that happen.

* * *

Memory:

"Mya, can you get some wood, please?" asked Remus.

"Oh, c'mon Andy you can do it yourself, you're a big boy now, aren't you?"

"Please?" he said, his puppy dog look on his face, making it impossible for anyone to refuse him.

"Alright, alright... "

I gathered the sticks in my arms and ran back to the fire. Then together he and I threw the sticks one by one into it.

"Hermione, Anderw, the food is ready!" called our mother from behind the tent where the grill was smoking and producing an absolutely delicious smell.

After the meal, we roasted marshmallows and made S'mores. Then I and my brother got sent to bed and mum and dad stayed by the fire.

"Mya?" Andrew whispered hesitantly.

"Yes?" I answered groggily.

"Promise me that you'll never walk away from me?"

"Sure, little bro!"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

End memory

* * *

But that's exactly what I did. I chose to forget him in order to avoid the pain, and through that, I walked away from him. I played with my wand.

"Lumos." the tip of the wand lit up, "Nox." and it became dark again. "Lumos!" and out of the tip of my wand came a silvery substance in the form of an ethereal figure. I was fascinated until

 _"Miss me, kitten?"_ the unmistakable voice of Sirius Black rang through the tiny meadow.

"Black?" I exclaimed, "But you're dead!"

 _"Why so 'Sirius'? Or rather, why_ not _'Sirius'?"_

"I'm really not in the mood for jokes, Sirius. He's dead and it's my fault. We both know it. I don't try to deny it, so you don't have the right to do so either."

 _"Hermione, stop. You are hurting yourself and the people surrounding you. Guilt is a natural and common part of grief. When someone you love dies, it's only human to search for an explanation, to look at what you did or did not do, to dwell on what ifs and if onlys. You agonize and tell yourself: "If only I'd done this differently, it wouldn't have happened." It's what I did 12 years in Azkaban after Lily and James' death, and then remembered Harry. Harry was my last hope of holding on to my own sanity, my light at the end of the dark tunnel that had gone on for the last 12 years of my life. Hermione, if it weren't for Harry, I would probably still be in Azkaban now, rotting away and hating myself. I would like to thank you for making sure he doesn't get killed." he grins, to soften the content of his speech._

"Geesh, never knew you were so profound, Snuffles!" I exclaim, trying to dissolve the awkwardness between us.

 _"There's a lot you don't know about me, Hermione."_

"Wait, now that I've seen you, does it mean I'll see other ghosts too?"

 _"You wound me, kitten!"_ he says theatrically, on hand to the heart, one on his forehead, _"I,"_ he says with an important look on his face, _"am a phantom. A ghost is a soul too afraid to continue after death, a phantom is a soul with... unfinished business in this world."_

"So Harry is your unfinished business?" I ask, feeling sure I understood the situation.

 _"No, Hermione. You are. After you saved me in your third year, I asked Harry about you. I also talked to your parents... They don't hate you, Hermione, they could never hate you. You're their child. They love you, no matter what. Also, I left you my assets_ (I know in the books, he gives them to Harry, but this is an AU). _It was... I don't know, I guess my way of thanking you."_

"That was unnecessary, Sirius, I have my parents, after I'll get them back and explain this..."

 _"Hermione, I'm so, so sorry to be the one to tell you this, but... the charm was too powerful for you to reverse it without killing your parents."_

"No, nobody can know this, divination is a big piece of shit, I don't believe this!"

 _"Mione, this isn't Divination, nor that god-awful Trelawney,"_ he says gently.

* * *

That was the last time she saw Sirius Black in his so called, phantom self.

* * *

As she resurfaced from her memories, she saw that Draco was staring right back at her. He opened his mouth as to say something, but closed it back. She bit her lip. Harry was in the room, sleeping, and a shouting match wouldn't do him any good. So she caught his eyes and glanced subtly over at the baby. Draco seemed to immediately get her. Hermione watched his features soften into a smile while watching him. She wondered when they had gone to bed, because if Harry had not woken up yet, it meant that it had been less than nine hours. She had been too exhausted, physically and emotionally, to even consider waking up during the night in order too feed him, so she put a charm on him that would automatically fill his stomach up when he became hungry. As a side note, you are now probably wondering, why didn't she use it every night, in order to actually get some sleep. The reason behind that is that it is not particularly healthy for the baby, so she reserved it for emergencies. Like last night.

"He's fussing." Draco said, while the baby on his stomach scrunched up his face.

"I know... I have eyes too."

Alright, maybe that did sound a little lame.

"Wow, Granger, that was the best comeback I've heard in years, you deserve the Hogwarts Award for Special Services to the school."

And Malfoy seemed to think so too.

"Indeed, for pummeling your bloody ego down a little bit. No offense, but it got so big it was blocking the doorways. The students probably started complaining about it in second year."

Getting back in shape, aren't we?

"Well, I'm afraid it didn't work."

Oh, really?

"If so, how come your head's shrunk in size significantly since the start of this conversation?"

Go me!

"Thinking about my head, Granger?"

Cue sexual innuendo. Dammit!

"Smart people don't answer a question with another question."

"Smart people don't make assumptions without proof."

"Smart people don't 'assume' other people don't have proof."

"So you're saying I'm smart, Granger?"

"And here goes the ego, swelling up like a balloon! Will it win the race or will it be popped?"

He bursts into laughter.

"Ok, Granger, you win. Now, can you feed this baby or will we have to use 'silencio' on Gryffindor's Golden Baby?"

"Don't think last night is forgiven or forgotten."

I stood up and headed to the mini kitchen tied to the common room, took the baby formula and some warm water, then dumped it unceremoniously into Harry's bottle. I checked the temperature and then stuffed the nipple into Harry's mouth.

"How come he didn't wake up for his milk last night?"

"Spell. Read it in the library three days ago, and because last night I was feeling a bit upset, I decided trying it wouldn't hurt anyone."

"Alright..."

Draco and I fell into the easy routine we'd developed before his father's letter arrived. I put the bread into the toaster, while he prepared the egg mixture for the scrambled eggs and pre-heated the stove. There are some muggle appliances that even wizards found useful. I then set the table for four and he cooked. We learned our first day together that me and cooking didn't click. Actually, cooking and I were enemies. What happened: I tried to boil pasta, forgot about it, burned it and myself in the process. Great. It what came as a surprise was that Malfoy knew how to cook. Apparently, when he was little, he got bored easily so his nanny took him to the kitchen in order for him to actually do something other than whine. So, as a result,he now knew how to cook most basic meals and some of the more complicated ones.

"Early birds, I see." Blaise said, coming out of his room.

"Morning, Blaise! Would you mind waking Ron up?"

"No need to," the grumpy face of my best friend popped in the doorway, followed by the rest of his body. He was holding Pansy, who was gurgling happily. "This one decided I didn't deserve to wake up later than 6 am." he said sulkily.

Pansy then reached out and grabbed his nose. He smiled.

"So, what's for breakfast? 'Im literally starving!" he exclaimed, putting Pansy in one of the baby carriers provided by the room.

"Scrambled eggs, bacon and muffins" said Hermione,with her head in the fridge.

They sat on silence, devouring Draco's masterpiece. Then Hermione took out her masterpiece, namely vanilla iced coffee.

* * *

After the boys returned to their rooms to finish homework due, Hermione put Harry to bed and sat down on the sofa, facing Draco.

"We need to talk..."

 **Author's note**

 **I am really sorry that it took me so long to update, but I spilt water on my computer, so it was not really usable. Please review. Kisses, Ryaxxx**


End file.
